Lost Love
by Felika
Summary: My own version of the end game battle. Contains huge spoilers so be warned. Alistair/female PC - Rated T for safety.


**_Author's Notes: _** Based on the end game fight, this is my own version- so of course SPOILERS are written here, I don't suggest reading if you haven't finished the game. The thought just hit me when I woke up one morning so I was compelled to write it. It is of course a one-off. I left the female character very open to interpretation without any real name or hint or their origins so you can base it on your own character if you so wish. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments – It encourages me to carry on writing.

* * *

**Lost Love**

"I'll always love you." The young girl wept; a single tear slid down her cheek as she looked towards her love. Both breathing heavily from the battle; covered in blood and dirt. She reached out pulling him to here where their lips met for what would be the last time. Slowly she pulled away from him; over his shoulder she could see the plagued dragon desperately trying to get up – to survive. There was so much she wanted to say, too do; but her time was coming to a brutal end. She never was one for believing in the Maker and so her fate was that of the unknown. She adjusted her eyes to that of her loves again, smiling as if everything would be okay, that they would both wake up tomorrow and the Blight would have been a mere dark memory of the past, but he knew this wasn't true, he pleaded with her, demanded he take the blow instead but she merely smiled again. He pulled her into a tight embrace, one that said he never wanted to let her go. Her life meant a lot less than his, even if that were only true in her mind, she had decided, this would be her fate, and hers alone.  
The dragon roared in frustration as it stumbled clumsily only to fall a few moments later. She was terrified, she didn't want to leave, not yet, but there was no other option. She pushed her feelings to the back of her mind as her feet began to move, picking up speed with every step. Rushing past one of the corpses on her way, she harshly snatched a discarded blade, the hilt was thick with tainted blood; it clung right back to her skin. As she neared the beasts, it unravelled its twisted neck, lunging its deformed head right at her. She fell to her knees, sliding under and out of the line of fire. She sliced vertically down its neck as she passed and the blood poured out all over her. The beast collapsed but it wasn't enough- quickly she got to her feet, and with brute force like she'd never used before, thrust the sword cleanly into its skull. Instantly a ray of white light shot up into the sky from its wound. She tried to dislodge the sword, but even with all her might it wouldn't budge. The light insensitive, it was burning without actually igniting her. Again she tried to pull away, release herself from the sword but she could not. It was almost as if it were the one holding her, there was no release. The pressure kept building up- until the inevitable happened. The light forced itself into a blast throwing her across the tower. Shockwaves spread aggressively, tossing corpses and rubble in every direction.

_Finally, the world stood still, the battle was won, but at what cost?_

As Alistair approached her body, she looked almost untouched by the blast. Her eyes were open as if she were starring at him. It was almost as if her soul had just given up and departed from this cruel world, or more likely, was pushed with such force back into the Maker's arms. He couldn't will his feet to move; his mind just could not comprehend that this was happening – that this had happened. His eyes full of dust and tears and as the first of many to come left his eye and ran down his cheek; he too ran to his love – his lost love. Collapsing at her side, he scooped her body into his and squeezed her tightly, rocking gently. She meant the world to him and now his world was gone. His weeps became louder, more uncontrolled as his heart sank deeper into the dark obis.  
"I love you." He whimpered into her ear. His tears crashed onto her face, running along her skin and as the rain began to pour from the sky without mercy; he knew she was gone- the only woman he loved and would probably ever love was gone, soon to fade into but a mere memory... a memory he would keep in his heart always.

* * *

**_Further notes from the author: _**I'm aware if you take Alistair with you and the two of you are in love, he won't let you die, but like I said in the notes at the top, it's my own version. I did concider a happy ending to this but decided against it as 50% of the endings ingame finish like this, Well 75% if you're going to be fussy. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
